1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding and dispensing a product such as a liquid, paste, or the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to a device for holding a product such as wax, shoe polish, perfume or a similar product.
Currently various products such as wax or shoe polish are packaged in containers such as bottles or jars and are dispensed with a separate applicator for transporting the product from the container to the area where it is to be used. However, it is desirable to package such products in amounts sufficient for but a single use in a container that may be easily disposed of after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for dispensing fluid products are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,119 (Sullivan et al.) discloses a multilayer disc-like device in which the layers are fused together at a continuous boundary. U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,789 (Miller) discloses a fluid container of the flexible wall capsule type in which portions of confronting layers are strongly sealed at a marginal area by being embossed and another portion is weakly sealed, not being embossed.
It is also known that different plastic film materials have different heat sealing temperatures, see, for example, J. F. Hanlon, Handbook of Package Engineering, McGraw-Hill (1977).
However, heretofore no instance is known in which the heat sealing properties of certain plastics are taken advantage of to produce a multilayer device with economic mass production techniques, the device having an easily removable cover or sealing layer and a reservoir layer in which a product such as a liquid or paste is reliably confined.